kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Shijima
is a freelance photographer and like Shinnosuke, he is the Kamen Rider stationed in America. Go utilizes Signal Bikes, similar to Shift Cars, to transform into . He returns to Japan to aid with the emerging Roidmude crisis. He is also Kiriko Shijima's younger brother. History Past Sometime ago, Go and Kiriko lost their parents, with what's left was their father's memorial on a tree. Since Kiriko is the only family member left for him, Go deeply cared for her as much as Kiriko's for him. He left Japan and reside America, where Harley Hendrickson, Krim Steinbelt's mentor recruit him to test the Mach System he made. During his days in America, he met one of Krim's Shift Car, Amazing Circus, even encountered two Roidmude siblings, Gunman and 018 as he tried to take them down along with their Slowdown syndicate. He chased them to Japan, at the same time abandoned his training. Return to Japan Mach is first seen visiting the Drive Pit on his own, speaking to Mr Belt. Later, when his older sister gets attacked by an evolved Volt Roidmude, he counter attacks him, leaving shortly after Shinnosuke comes to help her. Go made his first introduction in his civilian form in front of Shinnosuke, whom was investigating a Heavy Acceleration in a landshark's house. He challenged the latter in a competition to find the culprit first before disappearing. Despite Shinnosuke and Genpachiro found the culprit, Naoki but Go Shijima appeared and reveal the truth: Naoki is the culprit but the Roidmude they face earlier was a different person. He called Kiriko as she and Drive watched him defeated Gunman easily. Once the battle was over, Kiriko and Mr. Belt introduce Shinnosuke to Go much to his shock, learning that he is Kiriko's younger brother. Personality Go has a very impulsive and outgoing personality, whose hyperactivity may have worsened during his time in America. He is also very intelligent, which coupled with his robust physique, makes him a very capable detective. He is also pretty competitive, as seen with him challenging Shinnosuke to find and finish Gunman. He has a flair for drama and also quite the jester. Despite being entirely capable of subtlety, he prefers to make his entrance in a proud, flashy manner, going so far as to call his sister to his debut battle in Japan, just so that she can witness how cool he is. These traits ultimately resulted in him liking to rush into dangers. In his battles with the Roidmudes, he likes to repeat his introduction of himself whether he starts fighting, even though he has said it in Ep.12 already, presuming to show off the coolness of himself. However, as shown in Ep.14, in his first fight with the mysterious black cloaked Roidmude, he is so determined to finish his introduction that he gives the Roidmude a chance to attack him, and even escaping. In his next encounter with him and Roidmude 069 , he skipped it and goes straight to the fighting part. For all of his bluster, however, Go does have a serious side. Due to the fact that both the Kamen Riders and the Roidmudes use Core Driviars as the source of their powers, he considers himself just as much of a monster as the ones they fight. Go has a catchphrase that goes, Powers and Abilities ;Peak Human Physicality : :He has a very athletic physique - a trait he shares with his sister. He easily demonstrates acrobatics way above that of average human's, shown to be able to somersault over tall walls, hand-standing for minutes on end, jumping from a tall tower to a roof over a great distance, then landing safely on his bike. ;4th Wall Awareness : :Currently, he can comically see and interact with Shinnosuke's imaginations, which are supposed to be seen by the viewers only. He is also currently the only one to do so. Family *Kiriko Shijima - older sister *Sukimo Shijima - late relative Forms Some Signal Bikes alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Signal Bikes arm Mach with a certain element or weapon, by changing the signal on Mach's suit for a . These two types of Signal Bikes can be used in conjunction with each other. *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. Accessed through the Signal Mach Bike, Mach's default motorbike-based form bears the on his right shoulder, which forms along with the suit upon transformation. Like Drive, Mach is able to create intense Heavy Acceleration distortions, through verbal command. Since Mach's helmet is based on a motorcycle helmet, the part of it can be raised up to reveal the , which lets out the pent up energy that Mach builds up during extended use, as well as being the manual off-switch to his Heavy Acceleration abilities. With this form, Mach has serious power, punching and kicking harder than Drive's Type Technic Braver and Gravity, as well as Type Wild (though not Types Wild Dump and Wild Wrecker), can jump higher than Drive, and is almost as fast as Type Speed when Drive goes at full speed. Mach's default Full Throttle finisher is the , where he gathers energy into his feet, then runs forward and jumps up. Afterwards, Mach somersaults like a buzzsaw, spinning until he reaches the target. Just before he makes contact, Mach extends a foot out to strike the target. Kamen Rider Mach's insert theme is Full Throttle. - Magarl= Mach Magarl *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The turn signal-based Signal Magarl Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 12. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire shots that bend to home in onto targets. Appearances: Episodes 12-13 - Kikern= Mach Kikern *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The warning sign-based Signal Kikern Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to shoot a flare that turns into a portal shaped like Kikern's logo when he hits the Boost Igniter that summons a bullet-shaped beast that starts small and grows to giant size in seconds to bite the opponent. Appearances: Episode 13 - Tomarle= Mach Tomarle *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The stop sign-based Signal Tomarle Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to fire a force shield shaped like Tomarle's logo that slowly charges the enemy and paralyzes them upon contact. Appearances: Episode 13 - Kaksarn= Mach Kaksarn *'Height': 205.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.6 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 9.7 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40.3 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 2.4 sec. The directions permitted sign-based Signal Kaksarn Bike allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . This mode debuts in episode 13. In this mode, Mach gains the ability to diffuse one shot from his Zenrin Shooter into a torrent of scattered shots when he hits the Boost Igniter button once. Appearances: Episode 13-14 - Moerl= Mach Moerl The flaming hotrod-based Shift Max Flare Car allows Mach to upgrade himself into , which bears the . Appearances: Episode 15 }} - Deadheat= - Deadheat= Deadheat Mach is Mach's motorcycle and side car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Deadheat Car, this form bears the . }} }} Equipment Devices * Mach Driver Honoh - Transformation device * Signal Bikes - Gives access to Mach's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used * Shift Cars - Borrowed/taken from Drive to give Mach additional forms and powers. Weapons * Zenrin Shooter - Mach's primary weapon Vehicles * Ride Macher - Mach's Rider Machine ** Ride Crosser - Ride Macher combined with the Ride Chaser Behind the Scenes Portrayal Go Shijima is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Mach, his suit actor is . This is his second time suit acting for the Secondary Riders. The first was Kamen Rider Beast. Notes * His name is a pun on the English word "Go" as he runs headlong into battle and is unable to put "brakes" on himself. *His profession is a free-lance photographer like Hayato Ichimonji (Kamen Rider 2). However, given that Go was stationed in America, it is more likely that this is a reference to Marvel's Spiderman who was also a free-lance photographer out of costume. **He is also the third Kamen Rider who has a camera as his personal equipment after Hayato Ichimonji and Tsukasa Kadoya. *Mach's default form color scheme and name is reminiscent of the famous fictional racing vehicle, the . It should be noted that the original name of the Mach 5's driver, Speed Racer, was Go Mifune in Japan. **The color scheme also resembles the Mach Jabber from Kamen Rider Black RX, while his appearance bears resemblance to from . **The color scheme and scarf also resembles Evel Knievel and his cape. Evel was a stunt motorcyclist who like other daredevils, often has sparkler pyrotechnics in his shows, though the Ride Macher better resembles a XRTT road racer variant than the Harley-Davidson XR-750 Evel rode. *His personality is very similar to Yuya Sakaki, the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, whenever he is in an Action Duel. *The antennae on Mach's helmet are reminiscent of the antennae of the Double Riders. *He loves doing things at "mach speed", which is a reference to from , the latter of whose catchphrase is "Let's do this at mach speed!" **Which in turn is a pun on his Rider name, as stated above. *Go's transformation pose is similar to that of Kazuya Oki (Kamen Rider Super-1). **Go's rider gear is also developed in the United States, just like Kazuya's cybernetic parts. ** The developers of Go's rider gear and Kazuya's cybernetic parts are also played by the same actor. *Go is the second Secondary Rider to have a limit to become a Kamen Rider, since Makoto Hikawa, though Go has the shortest time limit. ** His limit to becoming a hero is similar to from . * Mach Kaksarn influencing the Zenrin Shooter Full Throttle is similar to Ultraman Nexus villain Dark Faust's technique, Dark Cluster. * Mach Kikern's Demon Beast looks similar to the famed Bullet Bills from the Mario franchise. * Mach Magarl and Kaksarn's abilities are similar to those of Kamen Rider Double LunaTrigger. ** Both Mach Magarl and Double LunaTrigger can fire curved shots that can track targets. ** Mach Kaksarn's ability to fire scattered shots is similar to Double LunaTrigger's Maximum Drive finisher, the Trigger Full Burst. *Mach's transformation CGI effect is similar to that of Mashin Chaser. *He's often considered as Deadpool with Spider-Man's photography job due to having a jester and 4th wall attitude as Deadpool's, and photograph skills as Spider-Man's. *Kamen Rider Mach has an ability to fly in short distance via jet engine similar to Kamen Rider Fourze External links *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/cast/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive cast page] *[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/drive/rider/index.html TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Drive rider page] **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach's forms ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Magarl ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kikern ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Tomarle ***TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Kaksarn ***TV Asashi's page on Kamen Rider Mach Moerl ****TV Asahi's page on the V-Helm References Category:Drive Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Secondary Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Relatives Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:Allies Category:Sniper Riders